Zero Requiem English version
by Characterless
Summary: The last night the emperor is alive and his lover wonders about the reason of Emperor's death.


**Zero Requiem**

**Rated**: T

**Fandom**: Code Geass

**Cha****racters**: Jeremiah Gottwald, Lelouch Lamperouge

**Genre**: Romance, Tragedy

**Warning**: Shonen-ai, Death of Character, Spoiler

Code Geass is not mine and never will be. The only thing I own is this story...

Thanks YoukaiChick for Beta-Read!

Do you feel it? That feeling I feel? 

The son of my beloved queen Marriane has become Zero, just for purpose of revenge on men whom he hates more than anything. His own father. Do you feel it? When you return my kisses and moan like a little whore.

I would never even think you could do this with anyone else. You're not that type of person.

You may have kissed a few girls, but you're not the type who could sell his own body to everyone. Though if you did there would be lines just for a chance of sleeping with you.

The sole reason why I fight is not my loyalty to my queen, but because of the love I feel for you.

Because I fell in love with you. With a strong emperor, with a Zero full of vengeance. With you, my emperor.

It was that day, when I understood you're son of my queen Marriane, when we fought each other. It was that day I fell in love with you.

Yes... It was you who destroyed my life with silly nickname such as 'Orange', but now that nickname is my pride.

When I kiss you, I wonder what you're thinking. Why are you doing this with me, when a part of me is cybernetic?

You have chosen me over thousands of other. But just that is my happiness.

When I look at you, when you're tossing around in climax, I feel a hunger. Hunger to steal that cold hearts of yours, which is filled with revenge.

And then you look at me, just as if you're reading my mind and you caress my cold mask, the only part of my face left.

Just as usual. It's our ritual after the sex.

I probably don't deserve to be with you. You're the Emperor... on top of all that you're still a teenager, but my desire for you is just too much to handle.

The last kiss and you fall asleep. And I just watch your peaceful face, no wrinkles of everyday suffering.

Nothing like a Zero requiem... Nothing!

I see peace in your face.

I watch you the whole night. Not because I'm not tired, but because watching you is the thing I love the most.

I love to watch your face full of aristocratic traits; your little nose aiming to the sky and full red lips...

Somehow I'm glad that I have Geass Canceller. Because even if you'd try to "command" something out of my free will, I would cancel that command.

Maybe that was why you chose me over everyone else. Because if it is me you can't make the mistake you did with Princess Euphemie.

Because even if you did it unconsciously, I would cancel it. And still I faithfully serve, not like Kururugi, who is with you just for the Zero Requiem.

I watch you the whole night, as you breathe and I'm glad because this is probably the last time I see you alive. I watch you, because you are the person I love the most and your breathing is my salvation.

Maybe that's why I fear the morrow.

And that's why I don't want you to die.

Because _this_ is our last time.

And maybe because I know what you, together with Kururgi swore on that fateful day. The Zero Requiem. Your own death.

It's too much for me... too much.

It hurts to see you open your eyes. I wish this moment would last forever.

I would watch your face forever, I would make love to you forever, and I would once again see you smile.

You look at me and you're silent.

You're not angry at me this time as you are every morning when you notice I've been watching you the whole night. Thousands and thousands times you were angry, but I always smiled. You're so cute when you're angry over a silly reason.

You're silent and I know it's because it's our last time together.

I lean over you so I can touch your ears with my lips, and I whisper in most tender voice I can make, "One last time, please."

And you smile at me and let me take you to paradise; many times that morning, again and again, you let me hold you and make love to you.

Again and again I repeat those words I wasn't able to say and I wish I had said them earlier.

"I love you."

The first time you're shocked. You don't know what to do and blush as if there was no tomorrow; it's so beautifully adorable and my desire for you just increases.

And then as if in the dream, you reply with the same "I love you" and I feel as if I could cry.

I make love to you so desperately, that I hurt you just a little, but it doesn't matter right now. I feel some tears rolling down my cheeks from the last living eye I have.

But you just smile as if you know and I hope it's true...

My heart beats wildly, when I see a fake zero in the distance. Just few moments and Zero Requiem will be over.

I feel it with every step Kururugi takes, those strings tying together our relationship are tearing one by one.

I feel awful. Part of me dies with that long sword piercing your body.

I need you to live... But the smile you have as your death mask gives me a strength... Because you sacrificed yourself for better world.

And I also know that we will meet again, in hell or heaven, and you will wait.

And then... we will be happy again.


End file.
